


The Path

by trr_rr



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Shame, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little drabbles for the path</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

docnickie asks: Ahhhh yes prompts for The Path. Cal denying himself leads to him having wet dreams. What would he dream about? Someone who has to be that dominant IRL surely would find relief in submissive fantasies and dreams.  
\--

A key trick in preventing masturbation addiction is to limit the time you spend alone. For Cal, being a leader means he is always alone.

When meditating, letting in the light, it is important to discourage your mind from wandering. Cal’s thoughts often move without his consent to the physical. He avoids acting on his thoughts in waking hours. Following the path of light leaves little time to dwell on desire. Focusing on the needs of others is the most important part of the job.

Cal is ashamed of a recurring dream. He cannot unburden to anyone on the compound. If he was known to harbor dangerous thoughts he would be asked to realign and he cannot be seen as vulnerable when there is so much to be done.

In his dream he is held down with leather straps under the watch of many people, sometimes rope, sometimes by hands around his wrists. Its an interrogation. He tells the truth but his interrogators will not listen. For every answer he gives, he is punished. Male and female hands touch him all over. They cover his mouth and eyes, pull his hair, wrap their fingers around his throat.

They violently remove his clothes and talk about his body like they own it. Whispering voices get louder and the filthy thoughts that Cal has had through the day are brought out as evidence against him.

It shames him deeply that he is aroused by his captors and they can see how their treatment affects him. He becomes most terrified when a dark figure takes out a phone and starts to film.

The hands touch him relentlessly and force him to perform sexual acts despite his struggles. They move him around like a feather and laugh together at his pain and guilt. He is disgusted by what he’s forced to do but it seems the filthier he’s willing to get, the more gentle the treatment becomes.

The terrible thought that that video will be leaked and he’ll be seen like this by everyone he knows is what wakes him.

He sleeps in a white cotton shirt. He sweats through it during his nightmares and has to remove it and ball it up to wipe the cum off his belly. It goes straight into the wash. Cal does his own laundry.


End file.
